Now You Know
by Anastasia 714
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are sent out on a dangerous mission to retrieve information on the Akatsuki from an ally but what will happen when the Akatsuki finf out about their plans. Will Sakura find out the truth about Sasuke's brother? Discontined :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto only the plot.

DAY or NIGHT

"Teme why won't you listen to me?" pleaded a very annoyed Naruto, "because he was zoning out on you" I said. "Sakura" yelled Naruto as he ran towards her _oh no here he comes. _"Naruto I can't breathe" "let her go dobe" Sasuke said in an emotionless voice as if he were dead.

_**Aww he is soooooooooooo cute!! (**_**Inner Sakura)**

No we are over him remember.

_**That's what you think.**_

No that's what I know.

_**Yeah whatever, whether its day or night we still love him.**_

Just leave me alone.

_**Fine just admit that you still love him and I will leave.**_

Never

_**Then you are stuck with me.**_

What else is new?

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA" Naruto yelled the last part obviously trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Kakashi-sensie is coming"

"Oh" _He's late again as usual._

"Hey guys listen up I have an important mission for you guys" ha said in a serious tone.

"Cool what's the mission?" A very excited Naruto chimed in with a giddy grin on his face. I smirked; Sasuke just glared waiting for him to continue.

"You will have to go and retrieve information from an ally about the Akatsuki. Sasuke stiffened when he said Akatsuki because of his brother Itachi, but I was the only one that noticed.

"Beware the Akatsuki may try to stop them if they find out and may even come after you."

"Ok so when do we leave?" I said.

"Tomorrow, pack your bags we don't know when you will be back" he said then left so he could get back to his book. _Pervert_ I thought then smiled.

**This is my first Naruto story so go easy on me, I need at least 2 reviews if I am to continue the story. Tell me what you think, but please no flames I don't want to get burnt. Next chapter coming soon but only if you want it, so it's up to you! Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Once again I only own the plot not the anime series

Life or Death

**T**oday we leave for our mission and I am really excited yet scared at the same time. _What if something goes wrong? What if we run into the Akatsuki?_

**What if this? What if that? Is that all you ever think about? Of what could go wrong.**

No I'm just worried that's all.

**Don't be just go with it and stop thinking of what could go wrong.**

Easier said then done.

**Besides Sasuke will be their with us.**

I'm just going to leave now because I don't feel like arguing with you over that again and he is a thing of the past.

**Sure he is.**

Bye now.

"Are you ready guys?" I asked both Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh yeah" Naruto said and an "hn" from Sasuke was all I needed to get going and start the mission. We left a

note for Kakashi because he was late **again**. _Oh well he will get it sooner or later, I hope._I glanced back behind my shoulder to steal one last look at Konoha before

we left, fearing it may be my last. We ran in silence with are guards up and kept are chakra's hidden just in case someone tried to attack we would be ready

luckily no-one did, for now.

_**

* * *

**_

Later on………..

I had my own tent while Naruto and Sasuke had to share a tent together, after we all got settled in I coked dinner while both Naruto and Sasuke went

to search for water. _Someone is coming and its not Sasuke or Naruto because I don't recognize their chakra signatures, so who could it be?_

"Well look who it is, Sakura Haruno" an unknown voice said.

"Who said that?" I demanded, I carefully slid my hand to my kunai pack at my side.

Stepping out of the edge of the woods stood a tall man with raven colored hair and hard black eyes. _Those eyes that hair its just like Sasuke's which means _

_this must be his older brother Itachi._My guess was confirmed when I looked at his clothes and saw that he was wearing the Akatsuki robe.

**Remember don't look at his eyes.**

I know that I'm not stupid.

**Which means I'm not stupid, yay.**

Shut up this is no time to play around.

**Fine. (leaves)**

"What do you want Itachi"

"You"

I threw a kunai at him, but he easily dodged it and ran towards me I tried to punch him but he blocked it and kicked me in the side. I crashed into a

tree and pain stirred up my left side as I got up to dodge his punch. _Great now I probably have a few broken ribs, thanks Itachi._

"Naruto, Sasuke" I yelled hoping they would here me.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Did you here that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think it was Sakura come on." _Damn it what has she got herself into now? Wait who's chakra is that its so familiar and strong._

"Itachi" I spoke. _Anger, betrayal, and a little fear stirred up inside me, but I can't let them show it's a sign of weakness and I am not weak._

"Sakura" I yelled when we got their but no-one was their.

A moment passed, but it felt like eternity.

"Were to late" Naruto finally spoke breaking the silence.

**

* * *

**

Ooh what's going to happen to Sakura? And how will Sasuke handle it? Tune in for chapter 3 and I will update soon, just

**don't know when but it will be before next Saturday. Please review all you have to do is click on the pretty green button **

**below and type some words got to go happy holidays.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate these things! I own nothing except for Haru and Kari.

**Chapter 3: Both Different**

Akatsuki hideout

**Sakura**

"Let me out you sick son of a bitch."

"Shut up Sakura!"

"Why should I? Your not the one chained up here I am."

Itachi just stood their doing nothing. _Why is he just standing their right in front of me?_ Without thinking I looked into his eyes and saw hat his sharingan

was activated. _Damn it_ Darkness took over my body and I fell into an everlasting dream surrounded by a sea of darkness and then suddenly I am standing

in a clearing with a rainy sky above with a bottomless pit underneath me. Then the sky gives out and the rain splashes all around me covering the ground

in water while two paths appear a boy with pale white skin and short strawberry blonde hair. _Wait his eyes they are an unusual color a striking crimson-red _

_color how strange. _I turned my head to the right and saw a girl with the same pale white skin and strawberry blonde hair just longer, but her eyes were

not a crimson color instead they were a deep violet. Their faces held no emotion at all, but if you look deep enough you could see that pain and guilt reside

in each of their eyes.

"My name is Haku and my sister's name is Kari"

"Oh um hi my name is Sakura um where am I?"

This time Kari spoke "You are in your own mind, we are here to help you fid your own path to follow"

"Wha what do you mean? I'm confused"

"Choose a path and we will show you what were talking about" Haru spoke.

Then the ground started to shake and I was suddenly falling "Naruto, Sasuke" I yelled out not knowing what was happening.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently to Naruto.

"No not yet, wait a minute I think she's waking up.

"Huh, where am I?" I asked not sure who was their.

"So you're finally awake" Sasuke said.

"Wait what are you doing here?" I asked him confused.

"What do you mean Sakura? We are here because we are on a mission."Naruto said you could tell by his tone of voice that he was a little worried.

"She must of hit her head harder than we thought" Sasuke said to Naruto. _So it was a dream, come to think of it my head does kind of hurt._

"Sasuke, Naruto" I yelled and gave each one a hug not caring what they would do and when I say "they" I mean Sasuke because I know Naruto would just hug back.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke hissed as I hugged him I turned to Naruto without answering him and gave Naruto a hug.

"Whatever it is I like it" Naruto said while a grin appeared on his face.

"I had the weirdest dream and thought it was real because it felt that way, well anyway we better get going."

"You're not going anywhere." Everyone froze where they stood and looked at the tall figure wearing a black robe with a red pattern on it. _Raven-colored hair, dead black eyes it could only be_ "Itachi" I spoke.

"What do you want?" Naruto yelled.

"Something you have" he said while looking at me.

"Don't look at his eyes" Sasuke yelled at me and Naruto.

"Got it" Naruto and I said at once.

**Go hide, let Naruto and Sasuke handle it.**

No are you crazy, I am not going to hide.

**Your funeral.**

Remember if I die you die to because your me and I'm you idiot.

**So you're calling yourself an idiot when you say that, but whatever I got the message so I'm leaving.**

"Whatever you want your not getting it" Naruto yelled.

"Hmph well see about that" was all Itachi said before running in to attack.

_**

* * *

**_

I am sorry for not updating before yesterday like I said I would I just got caught up in the holidays. Crazy, crazy times these days are anyway thanks to"cryssxcross and 9tailedmonfoxonbu" for reviewing. Anyways I am working on the next chapter so I will update soon. BYE! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 up and ready to read so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own blah blah blah Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Yet the same**

**Last Time: **_"Whatever it is that you want you're not getting it" Naruto yelled._

"_Hmp" was all Itachi replied with before running into to attack._

**Sakura**

_Wait a minute doesn't Itachi have a partner?_

**Oh yeah he does, it's um hold on it's on the tip of my tongue.** Inner Sakura said.

Kisami.

**Yeah hey why did u do that I said I had it.**

You were taking to long. 

**Tell Naruto and Sasuke before they forget about him.**

Yeah I know I got it.

I looked around and found that Sasuke was about to punch Itachi but ducked and kicked Naruto in the side with so much force that he slammed into a tree blood was dripping down his side. He was trying to get up but he didn't know that Sasuke had just been punched in the gut and was flying through the air right at him I couldn't let that happen so on instinct I jumped to go and catch Sasuke before he would be plunged into Naruto bleeding and battered body. "Naruto watch out" I yelled as I flew though the air just in time as I caught Sasuke forgetting how much he weighed, we both fell to the ground and Sasuke was on top of me. He opened his eyes and jumped off when he noticed where he was, I couldn't help it but my face involuntarily turned red then I realized we had to find Kisami.

"Where is Kisami?" I asked demanding an answer from Itachi but he didn't answer instead the person behind me answered.

"Turn around and see for yourself" I turned wide-eyed towards the voice behind me.

**Hey it's the blue fishy dude hahahahahaha**

How did you forget his name so fast? And this is no time for making jokes.

**Yeah you're right which means I'm right to but you have to admit that was funny.**

No I don't. Now leave so I won't be distracted.

**Fine.**

"My my you're a pretty one no wonder Leader wants you back alive" Kisami said.

_What would he want with me?_ I thought.

"Well he better be prepared to be disappointed because I'm not going anywhere with you fucking bastards." I said to them.

"You don't know how wrong you are" Kisami said with a grin on his blue face.

Kisami sprung towards me with his big sword in his hands preparing to attack but just as he was about to attack I jumped up and did the hand signs for a substitution jutsu without Kisami knowing until it was too late. Kisami ran towards the substitute and sliced it in half while from behind I punched him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious then kicking him in the side as he was falling to the ground. Itachi used his sharingan on Naruto leaving him unconscious in the middle of the ground, Sasuke was sweating and panting, Itachi didn't even break a sweat, and Kisami lay unconscious buried in a tree from the force of my kick. Now it was up to me and Sasuke to at least get Itachi unconscious or dead so we can escape and I can heal Naruto's wounds from the kick that Itachi gave him from before.

_Wow 1:42 in the morning and done writing this chapter again thanks to those who have reviewed you know who you are anyway I encourage those to review, but I know there are some silent readers and I don't blame sometimes its hard to review but if you can please review hoped everyone liked this chapter. BYE!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

Okay I know my chapters have been short lately and I know its gets annoying to wait so long and find that it only takes 5 minutes to read it so here is 2 chapters in one ENJOY!!!!! And Sakura is a great medic like she is now on Naruto

**Chapter 5: Wake up Naruto!**

**Last time: **Itachi used his sharingan on Naruto leaving him unconscious in the middle of the ground, Sasuke was sweating and panting, Itachi didn't even break a sweat, and Kisami lay unconscious buried in a tree from the force of my kick. Now it was up to me and Sasuke to at least get Itachi unconscious or dead so we can escape and I can heal Naruto's wounds from the kick that Itachi gave him from before.

**Sasuke**

_Damn it we need to get away from here_ I thought to myself trying to think of a plan to get away _if I distract Itachi then that will give Sakura time to grab Naruto and escape. _I ran past Sakura and whispered into her ear to grab Naruto and run when I attacked him that's when I stopped running and used our clans jutsu unfortunately he caught on to what I was doing and used it as well "Firestyle: Fire Ball Justu" we both yelled out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura run to Naruto and pick him up she past me a glance before she left, eventually we both ran out of fire power and when he saw that Sakura had left he ran over to Kisami. I used this time to quickly escape and ran in the direction Sakura ran I earlier I finally caught up to them and saw her healing Naruto's wounds I have to admit for her to be a ninja and still find time to train as a medic and she's really good to.

"He's going to be ok right?" I asked her.

""Yeah he should be it was only 2 broken ribs, he's still sleeping so it would be best not to wake him up so the ribs can heal faster and better which means someone will have to carry him" she said without looking up concentrating on healing them. "We will take turns in carrying him, I will carry him first" she said to me.

"Ok, well let's get going"

**Sakura**

_Man Naruto needs to stop eating all this ramen he is getting heavy._I thought to myself as me and Sasuke were jumping from tree branch to tree branch until we came to a dirt road then we were running, Sasuke and I agreed we would stop until we came to a village considering last nights situation with the Akatsuki. The whole time we ran neither of us spoke and it was killing me at least Naruto would say something every once in a while, speaking of Naruto he would sometimes talk and move his head. It would scare me because I would forget he was their and then all of a sudden I would feel something moving on my back, but then I would look back and see him their sleeping like a baby sometimes it would look cute. About an hour went by and we finally stopped to go to the bathroom and drink some water, he wouldn't even talk then it was starting to get really annoying and stupid so I finally said something.

"How long do you think it is to the next village?"

"I don't know."

"Oh ok" I said obviously failing to spark a conversation with him, as usual. Now I'm back to where the silence is killing me and I am desperately wishing for Naruto to wake up so I have someone to talk to, but that's not happening now is it.

_**You always have me.**_

_I'm desperate, but not that desperate._

_**That's really mean and it hurt.**_

_Good then it worked now leave me alone._

_**Fine I guess I will but only because you hurt me nothing more.**_

_Oh your still here._

I suddenly felt relieved when I saw a small village coming into view and without knowing it picked up the pace so I could get their and finally talk to someone.

_**This is the end of chapter 5 and now on to chapter 6!**_

Chapter 6: What happened?

**Sakura**

When we got to the village I walked into the village unaware of what had happened only moments ago the village was I ruins and the ground was covered in blood from the bodies of men, women, and children slaughtered. _Who would do this it it's just so cruel and harsh they just killed anyone they came into contact with without a care in the world._

"Sakura what is it? What happened?" Sasuke questioned me before he looked at the village Naruto was currently sprawled out on the rocky ground still unconscious.

"I don't know it's like they have all been killed and left out on the ground."

"Yeah come on let's take a look around and see if there are any survivors."

"Right ok report back here in half in hour if you see any survivors bring them back here and I can try to heal them the best I can." I said while picking Naruto back up still desperately hoping that he will wake up I was walking around looking for people still alive so I can ask them what had happened here. Time was flying by and I didn't have any leads or information for Sasuke when I thought I heared my name being called from the opposite direction.

**Sasuke**

I was walking around when something grabbed my ankle and then my instincts turned on making me turn around in a fighting stance.

"No please don't hurt me." A weak voice cried out.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Suzaku." The little boy spoke once more he coughed up some blood and at the sight of this I yelled for Sakura to come and see if she could come and try to heal him.

"Sakura" I yelled then I yelled louder "SAKURA!!!!" hopefully she heard me this time.

"Hold on Suzaku my friend Sakura is a medic and when she gets here she can try to heal you ok?"

"Ok."

I looked around trying to find her. _What the hell could be taking her so damn long it's not like this is a huge village?_I continued to look around until I saw a blur of pink come into view and found her kneeling down and looking at Suzaku studying his wounds probably finding the best and most effective way to heal him. I waited until Sakura was done healing him soon I got bored and started walking around looking for any clue that would lead us anywhere because honestly I don't know what we have to do next. All I know is my bastard brother and his partner are apart of the Akatsuki and they are after Sakura meaning we will probably be seeing more of them along our travels man this is getting confusing.

"Sasuke, SASUKE!!!!" Sakura called out. I ran the way back to where they were and found that Sakura had finished healing the worst of Suzaku's wounds now he was only covered in scrapes and bruises from head to toe. Suzaku had agreed to tell us what had happened here in the village from his point of view, after starting a fire and setting up camp we all gathered around to hear his story.

_**Ok peoples thanks so much for waiting, reading, and reviewing please don't be afraid to tell me what you think but no flames or would get burnt and I don't like to get burnt so thanks again until next time BYE!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is not an official chapter in my last chapter I introduced a new person in the story who I made up, I never gave you a description and I am sorry for that. I would put the description in the next chapter but the problem is I can't place it anywhere and it sound right so here is his description.

**Suzaku:**

Teenager about 15 years old with long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail his eyes are a fierce crimson shade that pop out due to his pale complexion. He wears dark red knee high shorts that compliment his eyes and a black short-sleeved shirt.

In the last chapter I said he was a little boy but as I thought about it I made a mistake by doing so he is a 15 year old teenager from now on. If you get confused I am sorry for that, as always if you have any ideas for the story that you think would be good please review and I will see what I can do. THANKS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples I am back with the next chapter this chapter is mostly going to be the story of what happened being told by Suzaku.**

Disclaimer: Hums to self and looks away.

**Chapter 7: Story Time**

**Suzaku**

I could not believe what was happening first I think I am dyeing, then these two leaf ninjas, technically 3 but one was unconscious, come across my totally destroyed village and save my life. It is all very strange for me and its still soaking in but for now all I can do is sit here in front of the fire sucking I its warmth so I don't freeze from this icy cold night and tell my side of the story on what happened. A cold breeze swished past me and I saw the raven-haired boy sit beside me and the then I looked to my right and saw the pink-haired girl sitting next to me.

"So Suzaku do you mind if you tell us what happened here?" the pinkette asked. _What are their names damn it?_ I completely forgot.

"Um, sure I mean you guys saved my life, but what are your names first."

This time the boy answered "I am Sasuke Uchiha and this is Sakura Haruno." He said sounding completely annoyed I wonder why.

"An okay thanks that was nagging me so the story goes. I was on my way to my grandmother's house and that's when it happened, the sky darkened and the atmosphere around me changed the air became chilly."

_**Flashback**_

"_Suzaku, where are you going?" my friend Mia asked me._

"_My grandmother's house." I said to her trying not to blush, I have always had a crush on her. I loved the vanilla smell of her luscious scarlet colored hair, and the gleam in her deep sapphire eyes her soft tan skin always warm to the touch._

"_Okay tells her I said hi for me."_

"_Sure." I said as I left when I got to my grandmother's house I noticed the door was open just a crack and I could hear voices so I opened it a little more to see who was heir and saw two men in big black robes with a red pattern on it. One had a big sword and blue skin it creeped me out while the other had reddish eyes with black dots in them and he must have really good hearing because he turned around and saw me. I ran away and he caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks I don't know how he did it but he did I couldn't move my body at all._

"_Well well what are we going to do now that you know about us and everyone else does too." The blue one said._

"_No you have it all wrong I didn't hear anything I swear." I yelled out in fear._

"_Sorry to late you already saw us now we have to do something about that." The blue one spoke again._

"_Kisami you deal with the hag I will deal with these people." The silent one said._

"_No please don't NO!" I yelled out again as he stabbed me in the side twice with a kunai, I fell to the ground in a puddle of my own blood my eyes wouldn't stay open but I could hear the screams all around me as everyone was slaughtered. The last thing I thought about was Mia and how she didn't deserve this no-one did._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Then next thing I know I am being healed by you." I said while looking at Sakura.

**Sakura**

I was just coming back from putting Suzaku to sleep and sat back down on the log where Sasuke was.

"He's sleeping in the tent along with Naruto, man when is he gonna wake up if he is not u by tomorrow I am pouring cold water on his ass." I said to Sasuke.

"That description he gave it sounds like my brother and Kisami." He said to me out of the blue.

"Yeah your right it sounds like they were coming from the village then found us. Do you think the messenger was in the village?"

"Maybe and if that is the case then we need to get back to Konoha and tell Tsunade what happened and find out what to do next."

"So we start heading back in the morning. Are we bringing Suzaku with us?" I asked him hoping for him to say yes.

"Yeah considering he is the only survivor and a key witness to what happened." He said to me then got up to leave. I stayed where I was looking into the fire thinking about everything that happened today when I heard the faint sound of the zipper being pulled down the tent.

"Sakura are you coming?" Sasuke asked me.

"In a little bit." I said to him and he turned to zip it back up, but before he did he looked at me and said.

"Be careful."

"I will." I reassured him the turned my gaze back to the fire wondering why he said to be careful.

_**Aww see he does care about us.**_

_Not you again._

_**Yup it's me now what are you going to do now that the Akatsuki are after you?**_

_I don't know, my main objective is to bet back to Konoha and then I will figure it out._

_**Ok but remember what Sasuke said to be careful.**_

_Yeah yeah I know I will now leave so I can get some sleep._

I put out the fire and carefully pulled the zipper to the tent to open it when I saw no room in their._Great no I have to put up the fire again so I won't freeze to death._ I had to lean over Sasuke to grab my sleeping bag while I was doing this I couldn't stop my face from turning an unhealthy shade of red. I silently closed the zipper to the tent and laid out my sleeping bag then turned to start the fire. Finally I got the fire to start and gently laid my head down to sleep.


	8. Leave Me Alone!

**Hi peoples I am back with chapter 8. Lately people have been favoriting this story and thank you thank you thank you. I still need some reviews though please send me IDEAS! I need them. Ok I need to get onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: You know my answer.**

**Chapter 8: Leave me alone**

**Naruto**

I woke up with a pounding headache and I could not remember what happened.

"So you're finally awake." Someone said I looked around to see who it was and saw it was a boy about 15 years old with long blond hair and crimson-red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him confused.

"Oh yeah you don't know me yet my name Suzaku and you must be Naruto."

"Where are Sakura and Sasuke?"

"They are outside." _Outside? Why did he say outside?_ I looked around and saw that we were inside the tent. _Oh that explains it hehe. _I got outside and saw that they were just finishing eating breakfast.

"Oh good your awake I guess I won't be needing this." Sakura said as she dumped a bucket of water out that was beside her. I wonder why she said she didn't need it anymore.

"Sasuke can explain to you what happened, while I clean up." She said to me. When Sakura got up to take care of the dishes she handed me some food and I took her spot next to Sasuke so he can explain to me what happened.

**Sakura**

"Hi Sakura what are you doing?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Suzaku standing their.

"I'm just going to wash these dishes."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure stay close I don't want you getting lost."

"Ok." We walked in silence to a small stream of water I bent down and started to wash the dishes when I heard Suzaku come up behind and say.

"I'm sorry Sakura for doing this." I slowly turned around to face him and saw that he had a kunai in his hands and was about to stab my in the head with it, but before he could I grabbed his hands and stopped them as they came down.

"SASUKE, NARUTO!" I screamed as I did this I took the chance to take the kunai out of his hands and stepped behind him hitting him on the head to knock him out. I started to run towards the campsite leaving Suzaku behind.

**Sasuke**

"Did you here that?" Naruto said, stopping me in the middle of what I was saying.

"Yeah let's go check it out." We ran towards the direction of the noise we heard and ran into Sakura, she was panting under a tree and had her chakra concealed when she was about to run again she looked up and saw us.

"Suzaku. Kunai. Hands. Kill."

"Sakura calm down what happened?" Naruto asked her while I thought about what she said.

"Did Suzaku try to kill you?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes and said.

"But I caught his hands and knocked him out before he could."

"Then that means he didn't do his job correctly." Someone said and it wasn't anyone of us. I turned around and saw Itachi standing behind me.

"Hey get the hell off of me." Naruto said I turned to look at him and saw that Kisami had a hold of him. Turning back around I planted myself in front of Sakura so that if he wanted her he would have to go through me.

"Run run Sakura run!" I screamed at her.

"No." She said to me. "I will not leave you guys especially in the hands of him." Kisami was holding Naruto so he couldn't reach anything and kick him while I was in front of Itachi blocking his view of her.

"Just go we will be right behind you ok." This time it was Naruto who spoke he was struggling with Kisami to be free.

"Kid stop moving can I kill him now?" Kisami asked Itachi.

"No we may need him later."

"You're not taking me or Sakura anywhere." Naruto screamed at them. As he did this he started to glow red and his chakra was beginning to rise.

"Let go of me." He screamed again. His eyes changed from the deep blue to a red color, his whiskers got longer, and his teeth turned into fangs. I looked back to Sakura to see how she reacted to his change, but didn't see her anywhere. She must have left when Naruto started to change because everyone was distracted even Itachi and he didn't sense her leave, but he must have seen me look back. Next thing I know I am punched and flying through the air into a tree.

"NO DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed at Itachi who was starting to go after her.

"Don't worry she will be in good hands." Itachi said to me and smirked before he left.

"Damn it." I can't leave Naruto here alone with Kisami he might get killed but I cant let Sakura be alone with Itachi he might use the sharingan on her, then take her and that's not happening. So I took off in the direction Itachi took, but first I had to help Naruto who was now free form Kisami's grasp. I hid in the woods and circled around so Kisami's back was facing me, I ran towards him he noticed but I was to fast for him as I caught him off guard. I hit him on the head knocking him out.

"Naruto leave him we have to go stop Itachi." I said to him.

"Yeah I know. Do you think Itachi has caught up with her?"

"I don't know but were gonna find out." We ran in silence searching for her chakra signature, we finally sensed it and it was close.

**Sakura **

I was running and sensed something coming up behind me I looked back and instinctively jumped to the left as a kunai was thrown towards me barely dodging it. I had to pick up the pace and I soon was running as fast as my legs would carry me but I had to go faster because they were getting closer, I could tell it wasn't Sasuke or Naruto because the chakra signature was unfamiliar and stronger then theirs was. Another kunai was coming but 4 shuriken were accompanying it, I had 2 choices I had to stop and duck onto the ground or get sliced and keep running. I chose the second option I rather have cuts on me then let them have a chance to get closer to me then they already are, the kunai and the 4 shuriken came at me and cut my skin. The kunai grazed my left cheek and 2 shuriken grazed my right arm while the others grazed both my legs, the cuts started to sting from the air but they weren't deep so I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was getting to Konoha right now, I felt two new chakra signatures come up behind me. I looked back and saw no-one, but when I turned my head back to the front I saw none other then Itachi Uchiha standing their. I stopped dead in my tracks and put my hand on my pouch that was holding my weapons.

"That won't do you any good." He said as he appeared behind me and before I could react he hit me in the head knocking meout.

_**Okay peoples you know the drill please review if you can constructive criticism is great but please no flamers I don't want to get burnt thanks BYE!!**_


	9. Confused anyone?

_Last time:_

"That won't do you any good." He said as he appeared behind me and before I could react he hit me in the head knocking meout.

**Hi peoples I am back with chapter 9. Now what is gonna happen now that Sakura is kidnapped? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: This is in Shikamaru's words "Troublesome". **

**Chapter 9: Confused anyone?**

**Suzaku**

I woke up with a killer headache wandering where I was then that's when I remembered.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_Sakura was going to clean the dishes and then I figured this would be the best chance that I would get to put the plan into action, I didn't want to do it but the people that slaughtered my village said they had Mia and I would do anything to get her back. So I went up to her and asked if I could come and help her and of course she agreed I was trailing behind her when we stumbled upon a small stream. Sakura sat down onto the ground getting ready to wash the dishes from earlier all I could think about was that this was the perfect chance to strike_

"_I'm sorry Sakura for doing this." I said as I was about to kill her I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then it all went black as a sea of darkness overtook my body._

_**

* * *

**_

End of Flashback

I sunk to the damp ground realizing what I was going to do. I was going to kill the person who was kind enough to save my life, feed me food and give me a place to sleep for the two people who destroyed my village because they said they had Mia. For all I know they could be lying to me and only saying they have Mia to get me to do their dirty work, but why would they want her dead? What does she have that they would want? Could it be that she is a medical ninja and they need her to heal someone with wounds? Then why didn't they just ask? I am so confused.

**Sakura**

"Sasuke, Naruto" I screamed as I woke up and sat up on the bed not realizing I was lying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed until I hit my head on the top.

"Damn it" I hissed while I clutched my head. "Great now I'm gonna have a huge lump on my head."

"No you wont." A female voice said. I froze.

"Who's their?" My heart started racing I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Calm down my name is Konan and I'm sure you must be hungry."She said as she carried a tray of food over to me. I sat up when she came over and was about to take the tray when she put it on a table that I didn't notice sitting right next to me. In fact I didn't notice anything in the room.

"Eat this and you'll regain some of your strength then sleep and rest you'll need it." She said and then walked out leaving me with whole bunch of questions and no answers to those questions. When she left I inspected the room and found that there is not anything special about it. It was a small sized room with no windows and stone walls with wooden floor boards; the stone walls made me feel like I was in a dungeon, the stale and dry air didn't do much to help that feeling go away, instead it made it worse. Like any smart ninja I inspected the food for any poisons but didn't find any. My stomach grumbled as I looked at the food longingly and since I didn't detect any poisons in the food I began eating, not long after I started eating I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it." I asked but got no answer. Instead the door opened and Konan appeared once again, this time she handed me some clean clothes that looked a little big and asked for the clothes I had on so she could wash them then give them back to me. _Why are they being so nice to me?_ I couldn't figure it out.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"You will know in time." Was all she said with an emotionless voice and a blank expression on her face, she turned around when she noticed that I was getting changed into the clothes she handed me when she came in. When I was done I handed her my bloodstained clothes not sure what she was going to do with them.

"Get some rest your going to need it." Konan said to me before leaving and on that note I took her advice and drifted off into sleep.

_

* * *

_

Sakura's Dream

_I was walking through the forest taking in the fresh scent of the trees all around me listening to the birds chirping in the distance while the dry leaves were being crushed under my feet. I kept walking forward not sure where this path was taking me when all of a sudden a little girl that looked about 8 years old with long strawberry blond hair and the palest white skin I have ever seen. She looks so familiar but I don't know from where, then she looked up at me and piercing deep violet eyes were staring up at me and then I remembered it was Kari from a previous dream I had._

"_I remember you your Kari you have a brother Haru." She didn't move or anything all she did was stare at me as if she were sending me a message that I wasn't getting._

"_I don't understand. Why are you here?" I asked not understanding any of this. Minutes passed by and she finally spoke to me._

"_If you remember who I am and that I have a brother than you should remember why I am here." _

"_But I don't remember." I told her. Her facial expression never changed it just stayed the same blank-bored expression hiding her emotions, if she had any emotions to express. _

"_Then you're not ready. Once you find out why I am here then I can help you." Kari started walking away from me in the opposite direction._

"No wait no please don't go." I screamed as I jolted up in the bed. _**CRASH **_

"Man will I ever learn?" I said rubbing my now throbbing head from where I hit it on the top bunk.

"Apparently not." A voice said from somewhere in the room and I knew it wasn't Konan because it was male.

**

* * *

**

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I had a major writers block and school was piling up on me so yeah still bad excuses. I am not all that happy with this chapter partly because of the writers block and finding places for the events I want to happen. This is y I need ideas people. If u have any ideas or suggestions n constructive criticism please put it in a review thanks n BYE!!!!!!! For now.


	10. Almost Free

Disclaimer: Think think think you know the answer.

Chapter 10: Almost Free

Last time: "No wait no please don't go." I screamed as I jolted up in the bed. _**CRASH **_

"Man will I ever learn?" I said rubbing my now throbbing head from where I hit it on the top bunk.

"Apparently not." A voice said from somewhere in the room and I knew it wasn't Konan because it was male.

**Sakura**

"Who-who's their?" I said while my whole body was shaking from fear the air grew cold and my heart started racing.

"Calm down." The person said in response.

"Why do I need to calm down when I'm the one who got captured and is stuck in a room with no way out?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't have to listen to you, coward you won't even show your face."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." And like that he was off in a flash, or so I thought. I gasped as I felt a smooth cool metal pressed up against my skin.

"Or I will kill you." He pressed the cool metal harder against my throat breaking the skin enough to make it bleed, but not anything life threatening.

"Go ahead I'm sure your leader would be very angry at you for killing the person he went through a lot of trouble to get." I guess I struck a nerve because he pressed the weapon harder against my skin making me gasp involuntarily AGAIN.

"Who are you?" I questioned him once again.

"Hn."

"What a minute I know that Sasuke does that all the time when he doesn't want to answer anything, that means you you're his older brother." I said staring off into space. Itachi didn't do anything he kept the kunai pressed hard at my throat contemplating whether or not to take the kunai away. After what felt like an eternity he removed the kunai from my throat and turned around to leave, big mistake once he turned around I silently got out of the bed and grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Now give my one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." I said as I pinned him to the wall using my chakra to enhance my strength.

"Because you can't."

"Oh yeah watch me." I said then I used the chakra scalpel to severe the veins and arteries around his heart, but instead of dying and his body falling to the floor it poofed _(couldn't think of another word)_. I stared horrified at the place where Itachi's body was. _A shadow clone damn it if that was a shadow clone then where is Itachi?_

"Did you really think you could kill me? I'd think twice if I were you." He said from behind me

"Well you're not me." I said back to him as I turned around to face him.

"Watch your mouth because next time I won't be so hesitant to kill you." He said his voice nothing but ice, Itachi started to walk away.

"And why are you hesitant to not kill me now Itachi?" I said and I must have struck a nerve again because this made him stop and give me a death glare, then he said and I quote.

"Because Pein doesn't want you dead at least not right now." And after answering my question he left the room.

When Itachi left Konan came in shortly after to give me my clothes that she washed. _Wow she actually got the blood stains out._

"Konan, could you show me where the bathrooms are? I really have to go."

"Yes of course. Follow me and stay close or you will get lost." We went down many hallways that kept twisting and turning, I felt like I was in a maze. We finally reached where the bathrooms were supposed to be.

"Here we are now go to the bathroom, get changed, and then come out, and no funny business or I will kill you. Got it?" Konan said in a harsh and cold voice. That's the 2nd time I have been threatened to day, probably not the last.

I was speechless because I thought she was nicer then this all I could do was nod my head to show her I heard what she said. I walked into the bathroom and saw that it was actually clean. The walls were a teal blue while the floors were marble and they were glossy black, their are 6 bathroom stalls on the wall to the left and 6 sinks on the wall to the right. I went into the stall to get changed when I heard a stall door open and then I realized someone was in here, so if I did try to escape it would have to be after they leave. Minutes passed by and a sigh of relief flooded over me when I heard the door to the bathroom door open and then close. The door opened again and I heard Konan say to me or more like shouted,

"Hurry up in their."

I got changed and went to the bathroom and then washed my hands, after I was done this I looked for any kind of escape that I could use and found that their is a small window leading to the outside. I needed a distraction so I used some of my chakra to create a shadow clone; I sent the shadow clone out to Konan and waited until I heard them leave. I set to work on prying the window open and finally got it open but then I heard footsteps and voices getting closer, putting the window back I hurried into a stall. My heart stopped when the voices were at the door, thankfully not one of them came in or I would be toast. They were leaving and I counted to 3 in my head before I go out to finish my escape. The window was open and I started to climb through it when my clothes got caught on something and it ripped leaving a tear on my left side I kept going not paying much to it. I finally got out when I heard Konan shouting out something but I couldn't tell what she was saying because she was to far away.

"Where do you think your going?" I froze unable to say anything; unable to move.

**Ok so I know I took 4 ever n I'm sorry about that but I'm writing the next chapter now hopefully ill be able to post it today again I'm sorry about the lateness. Remember any suggestions you have please put them in a review thank you BYE!!!!!!!**


	11. Stubborn Ass!

Disclaimer: This is so annoying.

**Last Time:**

Where do you think your going?" I froze unable to say anything; unable to move.

Chapter 11: Stubborn Ass!

**Itachi**

_I can't believe this girl. She doesn't know how lucky she is to not have been killed only captured. Why the fuck does Pein want her alive anyway? I wish I could just kill her now and get on with it._

"Go back on your own and I won't have to hurt you." I said to the pink-haired brat calmly.

"And if I don't?" She is really getting on my nerves.

"Then you will have to pay the consequences and believe me you don't want to do that."

"I'll take my chances."

"Just to let you know, they are not very good ones."

"And why is that? Are you gonna stop me by using your Sharingan or just kill me now?"

"How about neither." A new voice said. I looked behind the brat after I heard her gasp and saw that Konan was behind her and knocked her out by hitting her on the head. The brat started to fall but Konan caught her before she could and slung her over her shoulder.

"Come on Pein wants to see us and the girl now."

"Hn."

"Don't you HN me Uchiha." After that I stayed silent I was too tired to start a fight. We walked in silence and I took these precious moments to study the girls face. Her soft pink hair went well with her porcelain like skin and the bangs framed her face nicely, it made her look pure and innocent almost angelic but what was I doin I am Itachi Uchiha damn it and need to pull myself together. We were almost at Pein's office when she started to stir from her unconsciousness. _Aw great here we go again._

**

* * *

**

Sakura

I felt as if I was on a ship in the open water swaying back and forth while the water swished and splashed hitting the sides of the boat with such force. The air got colder sending chills down my spine while voices from a distance became closer and louder every time the boat rocked back and forth.

"Wha what's going on?"

"Just shut up and don't talk." I looked up to see who said it and found that Itachi was behind me and he did not look like he was happy to see me at all but his black onyx eyes held on to mine for just a second and for once they were not so cold but soft and peaceful. Then I realized that I wasn't moving my legs but yet I was still moving so I looked down and saw that I was being carried over someone's shoulder. _Konan!_ It had to be her. So I did the only logical thing I could do at the moment I started kicking and screaming pounding into her back making her gasp and curse under her breathe.

"Let me go. Put me down." I screamed over and over again until she threw me off her shoulder onto the stone-hard and cold ground.

"Just sit their and shut up. Pein will be in here in just a second." Konan said to me while Itachi just sat their like nothing has happened at all. Minutes later the door opened sending a cool breeze through the room releasing some of the tension that has built up in the silence and someone stepped inside.

"Ah Sakura Haruno just the girl I wanted to see." This must have been Pein, their leader. I was opening my mouth to say something to him when he cut me off.

"If you were smart you would keep your mouth shut and let me finish…….or else." He said to me the last part he said very cold and with a sadistic grin not the creepy kind where it looks like their going to molest you but the kind with a killing intent.

"You have something very valuable to us and you can give us something very valuable to."

_What the hell could we give him?_

_**Think about it who do they want that would come to rescue you at all costs?**_

_NARUTO!!!!_

_**Ding ding ding we have a winner.**_

_This is not th__**e**__ time to be joking around especially on Naruto's life._

_**Your right I'm sorry. **_

"You can't have Naruto. I won't let you take him." I said to him.

"Now see that's where you're wrong because I can and I will. And that's not all we want from you."

"Whatever it is you won't get it."

"And that's where you're wrong again. You **will** heal are members or else he will die."

"He who?"

"See for yourself." Just as Pein said that Itachi and Konan came in dragging somebody on the floor and it didn't seem like they liked it to much because of all the shouting and kicking they were doing.

"Let me go. Itachi I will kill you once I'm free." I know that voice its Sasuke's voice but wait how did this happen? How did they capture him?

Immediately I ran to him. "Sasuke what happened to you?" He tried to talk but all he did was spit up blood. _Poor Sasuke._

"So either you do as I say or you both die." Pein said his voice still cold as ice. I thought this through and if I help them we get to live, for a little longer anyways, and it gives us time to try and warn Naruto, but if I don't help we will end up dying right here and now missing our chance.

"Fine I'll do it but, I'm healing Sasuke first." I told him my voice hard as stone to show I'm serious.

* * *

"Don't take long only heal him to where he can walk and won't die." He said to me obviously annoyed. Sasuke would not let anybody hold him so we could carry him to a room to be healed.

_Stupid stubborn Sasuke. You're such an asshole._

_**But he's a hot stupid stubborn asshole.**_

_Oh shut up we are so over him._

_**Then why are we talking about him.**_

_Ugh correction you are talking about him not me._

_**But I am you so technically we are talking about him.**_

_Shut up inner. I do not need this right now._

_**Your right you need Sasuke right now.**_

_I'm sorry are you still talking?_

_**Yes I actually am.**_

_I was being sarcastic now leave me alone I got work to do and it does not include you._

_**Fine whatever.**_

We finally came to a room at the end of the gray and musty hall. Instead of Pein opening the door like I thought it was Itachi who opened the door and to do this he had to step in front of me. As he did his eyes met mine and they were soft and peaceful instead of cold and hard. Sasuke did not seem to have noticed since he wasn't looking at him but I did. Maybe Itachi Uchiha has a soft side to him but what am I saying this is the very same Itachi that murdered his clan in cold blood without any reason he could never be soft, right? I don't know but I am going to figure it out sooner or later. The room was very small and only contained 1 bed with no windows and 1 bedside table with a lamp that barely worked.

"I am not lying on that thing."

"Yes. You. Are." I said to Sasuke annoyed.

"Says who?" I turned to him and glared at him. No surprise he glared back.

"Yes you are now get past your stupid stubbornness and lay on the bed so I can heal your wounds." This must have worked because he looked at me then walked right past me like nothing happened and lay down on the bed. I let out a sigh. _Good thing he is a teammate or I just might have killed him._

**

* * *

**

Hey guys I'm sorry for updating sooo late but I'm updating 2 chapters this time. School, home-life problems, and not enough time but it's still no excuse. Thanks and please review!!! So I know what to do to make it better.


	12. Oh God Here we Go!

Disclaimer: Why do I even try?

Chapter 12:

Before I began to heal Sasuke's wounds I asked to be left alone with him. My excuse: so I could concentrate. Konan gladly left us without another word but both Pein and Itachi probably saw right through my lie because they didn't leave us so easily."Seriously guy's I need to be alone so I can concentrate better."

"Do you think we are really going to trust you a teenage girl with a teenage boy alone in the same room together." Pein said back. _Seriously they think we would do THAT instead of finding ways out or at least make a plan to escape._

**Although I would not mind doing THAT at all. Well at least not with Sasuke of course. *starts drooling and daydreaming***

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I am not in the mood to talk to you right now. Especially about that with Sasuke or any other boy for that matter._

***Still daydreaming and drooling***

_Ugh. Even when you're not talking you are annoying me. Hello?_

__***No answer. Same as before.***

_HELLO? What the fuck? Ok whatever I'm leaving now. Back to reality, finally._

"What it's not like we are going to do anything, I mean come on that is the last thing on my mind right now. Don't you agree?"

"Umm yeah I guess. Itachi stand outside the door I have other important matters to get to and things that need to be done." Once Pein left out no-one said a word. It was so quiet you could hear Pein's footstep's as he walked down the hallway. Slowly.

_Click, _

_click, _

_click, _

_click, _

_click, _

_click. _Until they were no more. I looked at Itachi expecting him to follow Pein's orders and go and stand outside of the small dark room, he did as he was ordered but the thing that pissed me off was he left the door open like he didn't trust us. _Come on are you serious?_ So instead of yelling at him I walked to the door slowly and slammed the slammed the door shut. I swear I heard him curse under his breath, I smiled at this glad that I had struck a nerve, but he did not open the door to chew me out like any other person would have.

"Ummm Sakura could you umm heal me?" Sasuke muttered down low.

"You don't have to be embarrassed on asking people for help you know." My voice was higher and harsher then I meant for it.

"I don't like it, it makes feel weak." The heat in the tiny room was rising with every word that was shouted from me and him.

"You don't think that when you call me annoying and weak and always protect me it doesn't make me feel weak to. Stupid Uchiha's and their pride." I shouted at him. Ok I'm sorry I snapped like that but hey the boy had it coming and I was already annoyed and pissed off today.

"Well excuse me for trying to protect someone I care about." At this point we were both in each other's face shouting at each other. I was stunned he actually said he cared about me. I was still pissed and I could tell he was but then he leaned in a little farther until are lips touched. A spark of pleasure ran through my body as my lips melted to his, he wrapped his arms around my waist and it seemed as my anger just faded away under his touch. I felt his tongue touch my lower lip asking for entrance and gave in to him. My tongue slipped into his mouth and explored every part of his mouth. It tasted good, he tasted good, and I wanted more and more of him. We broke apart for only a few seconds to breathe for air and stumbled to the bed. We fell on it laughing forgetting about the previous argument. Sasuke ended up on the top. I started to take off Sasuke's shirt and he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You want to take it that far." He questioned me. I looked into his onyx eyes that were now soft and saw the longing for my answer to be yes. I have always loved Sasuke I always will and that will never change.

"Yeah." I answered softly. He started kissing me again making my skin burn and tingle beneath his touch. His hand gently reached up my shirt and started fiddling with my bra strap to get it undone beneath his grasp. I felt him reach out from under my shirt and go to my front. My back arched slightly and I started gasping heavily. "Still think you can handle me?" Sasuke said, panting. I knew that I was now going to be into this and I was going to go all the way. I mean all the way. I took off gloves and threw them across the room. First went off my shirt, leaving my bra exposed. I sat up and twisted us partly to where I could see the door. I pushed my mouth against his, hungrily asking for more. Our kisses grew more insistent and if this was any other guy than Uchiha, he'd get his ass whipped. I wanted more than just passionate kisses, I wanted him. ALL of him, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. _This is going to be a long night._

**Oh yes and one we will enjoy. Yes my dreams are finally coming true.**

_Get out of here I am finally having fun._

**See I told you he would be good in bed.**

_Leave. Now. Or else I will banish you to the dark corner of my mind with a donut, and condom cake._

**Yay!!! Donuts and condom cake…… what's condom cake?**

_I will explain later now LEAVE!!!!!!!_

**Ugh hugh that's right girl get it on. **

My hands traced up his back, my fingers traced teasing circles on his back. A sound of pleasure erupted from the back of the neck out of his lips. His hands felt my backside to undo my bra. As he did, he lowered his head down my neck. His passionate kisses traced down my neck line, and I sighed a deep, heavy sigh that he thought meant stop. "No. Please, keep going…." I gasped between pants, while I tried to catch my breath. I felt down his sides, and gently and tauntingly I pulled down his loose pants. I smiled a devilish grin and kept going down. I pulled myself up and started to tease him by kissing _his_ neckline, this time to see how he responded. Another moan escaped his lips. My teasing kisses led way to …let's say we will most likely leave with a few hickies. My back ached to fuse myself to him. There was no more me and Sasuke. We were one body fused together with hot sexy romance. We pushed and pulled together in perfect harmony. We both pulled away from exhaustion and I ended up resting next to him with my head lying on top of his muscular chest. And with that we both fell asleep in each others arms.

NOW TIME FOR A MINI CONVERSATION WITH ME AND RAIYNE DAAE (she freakin rox!)

Sasuke- Hold on-I'm still injured!

Sakura- I see how you are bitch. Leave all that for a couple of scratches that aren't serious….

Me- Shut the fuck up.

Itachi-I agree with her.

Me- Why thank you…

Itachi- Anytime, so what have you been up to these last hours of the day?

Me- Hangin out with my buddy Raiyne. (not her real name, pen name)

Raiyne- GUYS!!! Guess who I found?!?!?!?!

Me- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH WHO?????

Raiyne-…….SEXY VAMPIRES!!!!!!

Me-KANAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raiyne- And the sexy half breed Zero……YAY!!

Kaname and Zero- …… What are we doing here? When did we get dragged into this?

Me an R- Since like two seconds ago ?

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura- Umm, hello? What about us?

Me- Who cares about you guys?

Zero- Oh. God. Not again…………..Unless..(glares at Raiyne)

Raiyne- Oh yeah.

Yuuki- MY MEN!!!! HANDS OFF!!!

(Raiyne, Me, and Yuuki get into a bitch fight.)

Five minutes later, Yuuki is gone, Kaname goes with Me, Raiyne and Zero have disappeared to god knows where

Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura- What happened to us in the covesation???????

(Sasuke fights with Itachi, and Sakura watches liking every moment….SASUKE QUIT FIGHTING YOUR WOUNDS ARENT HEALED YET!!!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: *blink* stare *blink* stare Are you serious?

Chapter 13:

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Instead of being awoken by the bright and sunny rays of sunshine like I prefered, I was awoken by a loud and sharp knock on the door. I turned and looked at Sasuke realizing that he was still holding me in his arms protectively and saw that he was not awake so I did nothing hopeing the person that was knocking would go away. But to my misfortune they did not go away and Sasuke began to stir in his sleep, he was trying to talk but only managed to mumble a few words.

"F-five m-more m-minutes." _Jeez now he sounds like Hinata when she tries to talk to Naruto._ Now the knocking turned into banging. _Man someone really wants to get in here and bad._ Not 5 seconds later the door was swung open and slammed on the wall then bounced back and shut it's self closed. At this point both me and Sasuke were startled and sat up staring at the door with sweatdrops going down our faces. I quickly picked up the bed sheet to cover my chest when the door started to open again this time slower. In the door way stood Pein and when he saw us his mood quickly changed to anger and he started shouting at us to get dressed and out of the bed. He finally closed the door still furious.

"God he acts like he is my father." I said to Sasuke while we were getting our clothes. Which took a forever because they were scattered every where, it's a wonder Itachi did not get suspicous and stop us from having our fun. Sasuke quickly found his boxers beside the bed on the right side away from the door but his pants and shirt were a different story. While he was on his own I had successfully found my purple lace underwear and the spandex bottoms with the blue short mini flexable skirt to go over top of them. After that i found my blue and white shirt and my black fingerless gloves that reach up to my elbows with black lace. My headband was still in place on top of my head but my hair on the otherhand was really messy and it made me wish i had my brush with me. _Should have taken Ino-pigs advice._

"Find everything?" Sasuke asked me when he was done.

"Ummmmm actually no I can't find my uh my uh....bra." I said to him with a slight pink tint to my face.

"Oh you mean this bra?" He asked to me while holding up my purple lace bra in his hand smiling a huge un-sasuke like grin.

"Why would you ask me if I had everything when you had that?"

"I dont know just for fun."

"Well give it to me." I demanded with one hand out and the other holding the sheet up to cover my chest.

"Hm nah I dont feel like it." He clearly stated it and started walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't." I started chasing him around pleaing for him to finally give it back but he wouldn't let up not until I "accidentaly" made him fall onto the bed with me on top this time. I playfully nipped at his sweet tasting lips to distract him until I got my bra from his hand. He finally fell for it when slid my tongue into mouth and caught his hand with mine and easily slid my bra out. Quickly I broke of the kiss and started panting for air then got up and smiled at him for my victory. Holding up my bra and saying gotcha felt really good at this point. I quickly got dressed after sasuke left the room and then met him outside along with Itachi. When he looked at me and Sasuke he changed in character when a wide smile plastered on his face and a simple "your in so much trouble" came from the once cold-hearted bastard's mouth. The walk to our unknown destination felt like eternity and not to mention the silence wasn't helping much. Finally, we stopped in front of a door and heared a faint but strong "come in....sakura" from the red-headed leader. My eyes went from normal to wide in a matter of seconds and before I knew it I was ushered inside the door by Itachi and before I could protest he had closed the door on me.

"Sakura, sit down."

"Why should I?" My tone turned icy.

"Because I said so."

"Really well I say let me out of here byt thats not exactly happening either now is it?" I had my hands at my hips and a I-dont-care-what-you-say-I-will-not-do-it look on my face.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay away from the Uchiha boy last night?" He was starting to speak louder and his tone was more demanding now.

"Technically you did not say that to me and why do you care?" I started talking louder to and took another step towards him.

**"I have my reasons and I dont have to sit here and justify my actions to you." **Now he was shouting at me for no reason.

**"What is your problem? I mean its not like i'm your daughter."** Two can play at the shouting game.

**"Beacause I am your father!"** My whole body froze at this as realization set in and this must have happened to him as well because he just stood their looking at and waiting for my reaction. My eyes started to well up and I quickly turned around and burst through the door running down the hall leaving 2 confused Uchihas behind.

_**Wow that was emotional at the end and whats going to happen now that Sakura has now learned that Pein is really her father? Tune in for the next chapter! Please review!**_


	14. sorry: authors note

I am so sorry....but i am discontinuing this story. I have lost my inspiration at this point and do not at all like how this has turned out. I dont want to write a story and no be proud of it but this was my first fan fic and i did rush into it. Please do not let this stop you from reading my new story that i have a feeling will turn out good. If anybody would like to adopt this story and maybe redo some chapters or continue on where it is right now. Feel free to contact me about it by review or message. Preferably message please. Again so sorry :(


End file.
